


Prompt 18: The Reason

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a reason to stay<br/>To change who I used to be<br/>A reason to start over new<br/>And the reason is you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 18: The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Usual culrpit
> 
> Prompt: The Reason by Hoobastank

Scott was alpha. The alpha pack was gone and Beacon Hills was safe for the time being. Everyone was safe. Everyone was happy. Well, all but one.

Stiles hadn’t slept. Not after everything that had happened. Not after everything that Derek had put him through. It was why the alpha was leaving. He’d told Scott as much, Lydia finding out and ripping him a new one. But he needed to. Him being here would only hurt Stiles more, work to remind him of the last few months.

Starting the car, Derek reversed and turned the car around. He got a few feet before he had to slam on the breaks.

There, illuminated by headlights, was Stiles, hands slammed down on the hood of the car. Brown eyes narrowed on him.

“Get out.”

Hesitating, Derek steeled himself for the teen’s wrath. He had every right to give Derek a piece of his mind before the wolf was gone. So, making sure the vehicle was in park, Derek climbed out.

“What?”

“Don’t you what me, Derek Hale! What the hell are you doing!?”

“Leaving.”

“Leaving? No. You mean running away.” Stiles seethed.

Derek bit back a flinch, sighing instead. “Stiles, I can’t stay. I’ll just-”

“No! You’re being a coward is what you’re doing!” The teen snapped, shaking his head and shoving the wolf’s chest. It was surprising enough that Derek had to take a step back.

“Stiles, everything that’s happened here is my fault!”

“SO FIX IT!” Derek flinched that time from the sheer volume. The sound of Stiles’ voice breaking. “Fix is and don’t fucking leave!” He added, tone softer now as tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Stiles-”

“Don’t you get it?” He choked out, wiping furiously at his face in an attempt to dry away the tear tracks. “You and dad are all I have left…”

Guilt settled heavy in Derek’s gut and he dropped his gaze. Way to go, pup. You’ve hurt him again. “I’ll only hurt you more by staying.”

“You’ll be killing me by leaving! Fuck, Derek! I love you! How else can I spell it out for you!? I know you’re not perfect! No one is! We’re going to screw up now and then, but, damnit, that’s no an excuse! Just… please… please don’t leave me…” Stiles had his hands fisted in Derek’s shirt, holding on with a death grip. He let out a ragged sob and all of Derek’s self control shattered.

He wrapped his arms around Stiles, burying his nose in the teen’s hair. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I’ll stay.. I promise. I won’t leave you….”

_I love you._

_I've found a reason for me_  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you 

_I've found a reason to show_  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you 


End file.
